CT-7131 Beans
"There is nothing noble in being superior to your fellow trooper; true nobility is being superior to your former self" '-Commander 2112-MX "Rey"' History Warrant Officer 7131-MX AKA "Beans", was a Heavy weapons and anti-vehicle expert from the 2nd airborne company from the Grand army of the republic. "Beans" had an extensive record with his company since his participation in the battle of Geonosis in 22 BBY until his detachment in 23 BBY, where he was assigned to the command of Wraith squad aboard the Hex Venator under the command of the 212th Attack Battallion. During his deployment on the Hex Venator, he met ARC-6200 "Murf" who was part of the 501st and ARC-5787 "Zetos" who was a fellow trooper of the 212th, he became very close to the two of them. After the Hex Venator was destroyed, the remaining members of wraith squad, left for coruscant for their next assignment. 7131-MX was assigned to a different battalion after the suspicious activity of the 212th troopers on board of the old ship. Personality "Beans" was a very well trained soldier, taking his experience and advanced weapons training, he took a liking for heavy weapons and their power to destroy. He was extremely loyal to the republic and his fellow squad members, he had a tendency of leading only the people he knew well since he always uses their abilities to his combat advantage, he tends to exploit weaknesses and charge into battle. He also was really honest and trustworthy, until one of his fellow officers betrayed his confidence and tried to kill him, it made him a different man, a man that only looked out for his squad members. Beans had a funny sense of humor and was a known joker when relaxing on the venator. Wraith Squadron Wraith Squadron is a small squad from the 2nd airborne company, which specializes in heavy weapons and anti-vehicle combat with the 212th attack battallion. The 2nd Airborne Company was a division of the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars that consisted of clone paratroopers. The 2nd Airborne was subordinate to the 212th Attack Battalion of the 7th Sky Corps of the Third Systems Army. In 21 BBY, the 2nd Airborne Company was transported to Mirial aboard the Core Conveyor accompanied by the Republic Commandos of Omega Squad-who were bound for Ghatikar. The 2nd Airborne troops showed a dislike to the commandos, because of their Mandalorian training, as the 2nd Airborne had previously fought against Mandalorians, resulting in a number of casualties among the clones. Since the standard-issued clones were far less immersed in the Mandalorian culture, and also indoctrinated to be absolutely loyal to the Galactic Republic without question, they disliked the clone commandos for blatantly putting their Mandalorian heritage above their loyalty to the Republic Wraith squad was mostly populated by clones of the MX program.The program was an attempt of creating clones able to carry more heavy weaponry into combat effectively, they were trained in kamino as any other soldier, but their enhanced strength made them excel above the rest of the troopers, the MX program was cancelled after some of the MX clones started developing a weird accent, and with this, the program was cancelled. the MX troopers were very effective in their anti vehicle role, as they could move faster with their heavy equipment and also reducing the risk of taking a full squad of troopers to take down a vehicle. After the battle of Sarrish, wraith squad was ambushed and lost most of their members, the only survivors of the attack were 7131-MX "Beans", 2112-MX "Rey", and 3131-MX "Boomer". After their victory over the CIS, Wraith squadron was reassigned to a smaller detachment of the 212th stationed in the Hex Venator. 2112-MX "Rey" and 3131-MX "Boomer" Were left in the Core conveyor as support for the 2nd airborne Quotes "(yells) OOC PTS?" '-Beans in DB' "Keep a low profile" '- Beans to Murf' "Yes Murf I am ready for another "routine" mission :/" '- Beans responding to Murf' "Oh look! looks like meeting a droid god is part of the "routine"! '-Beans looking in awe as the droid god ate CT Pink' "Beam me up boy!/Beam me up Scotty!" '-Beans asking for a medic' "is the hull made out of cardboard? why are we getting boarded every 30 minutes?" '-Beans commenting the lack of awareness a vessel should have' Category:Clone